Thank You, My Twin
by Gia-XY
Summary: Aku selalu di sini, untukmu …, karena aku menyayangimu …, sangat …, dan aku akan mengatakannya berkali-kali jika kau menginginkannya …./ AR! Gender bender! For SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1


**Thank You, My Twin**

**.**

**By: Gia-XY**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Aku selalu di sini, untukmu …, karena aku menyayangimu …, sangat …, dan aku akan mengatakannya berkali-kali jika kau menginginkannya ….**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX © Takahashi Kazuki & Kageyama Naoyuki**

**Story; Gia's OC: Yuuki Jeiden (Not really an OC actually) © Gia-XY**

**.**

**Warning:**

**AR, Gender bender, Half OC, OOC, ****maybe some typo(s), some Japanese, some non-formal language, vocabulary crisis, DLDR, etc.**

**.**

**~For **_**SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1**_

**.**

**.**

_Duel Academia_, di sinilah _academia _tempat murid-murid belajar tentang permainan _Duel Monsters_, permainan yang sekarang sedang cukup terkenal di dunia ini. Yang akan kita bahas sekarang adalah _Duel Academia Main Campus_, atau biasa hanya disebut _Duel Academia_ atau disingkat menjadi _DA_.

Murid-murid Duel Academia semua dibagi menjadi 3_ level_, yaitu _Obelisk Blue_, level paling tinggi, _Ra Yellow_, level di tengah-tengah, dan _Osiris Red_, level paling bawah. Dan lagi, selama berada di pulau Duel _Academia Main Campus_, masing-masing murid akan tinggal di _dorm_ yang sesuai dengen _level_-nya.

Pertama_, Obelisk Blue Dormitory_. Di asrama ini, kalian akan diberi fasilitas yang sangat mewah, lebih mewah dari pada di dua asrama lainnya. Di sinilah tempat tinggal murid-murid ber-_level Obelisk Blue_,_ level _paling tinggi di _Duel Academia_. Murid-murid yang ber-_level Obelisk Blue_ adalah murid-murid yang dianggap hebat dalam ber-_duel _dan sangat disiplin. Murid-murid tahun pertama yang dapat langsung masuk ke asrama ini hanya alumni_ Duel Academia Middle High School_ yang berprestasi tinggi. Kebanyakan dari murid-murid ber-_level Obelisk Blue_, selalu mengintimidasi orang-orang yang mereka anggap pecundang, terutama murid-murid yang berlevel di bawah mereka, apalagi murid-murid _Osiris Red_. Soal _Osiris Red_, kita bahas nanti. Tetapi itu bukan berarti semua murid _Obelisk Blue_ seperti itu. Ada juga beberapa dari mereka yang masih menghargai murid-murid lain yang ber-_level _di bawah mereka.

Kedua, _Ra Yellow Dormitory_. Di asrama ini, kalian akan medapatkan fasilitas yang cukup mewah, walau tidak semewah di _Obelisk Blue_. Tetapi setidaknya fasilitas ini jauh lebih mewah dari pada fasilitas di _Osiris Red_. Di sinilah tempat tinggal murid-murid berlevel _Ra Yellow_, _level _tengah, atau tepatnya nomor dua di _Duel Academia_. Murid-murid berlevel _Ra Yellow_ adalah murid-murid yang dianggap cukup hebat dalam berduel dan cukup disiplin dalam mengikuti pelajaran. Murid-murid tahun pertama yang masuk ke asrama ini adalah murid-murid yang mendapat nilai tinggi dalam tes masuk dan alumni _Duel Academia Middle High School_ yang lumayan berprestasi. Karena tingkatnya yang di tengah-tengah, kebanyakan dari murid-murid _Ra Yellow_ kurang diperhatikan oleh sekelilingnya, tepatnya, terlupakan. Bagi murid _Osiris Red,_ masih ada murid _Obelisk Blue_ yang lebih hebat, sedangkan bagi murid _Obelisk Blue_, murid _Osiris Red_ lebih pantas untuk dihina dan direndahkan daripada murid _Ra Yellow_ yang prestasinya lumayan tinggi.

Dan terakhir, _Osiris Red Dormitary_. Bagi kalian yang masuk asrama ini, kujamin sebagian besar dari kalian akan berteriak kecewa, menangis tersedu-sedu minta dinaikkan peringkat, bunuh diri—oke, ini terlalu berlebihan—dan semacamnya. Kenapa? Nah, pertama, kalian yang masuk asrama ini, berarti kalian memasuki _LEVEL _yang PALING RENDAH di Duel Academia. Kedua, kalian dianggap sebagi murid-murid yang berada di "_Red Zone_" dan kalian juga dianggap dapat memasuki _Duel Academia_ hanya dengan untung-untungan. Ketiga, fasilitas di _Osiris Red Dorm_ sangatlah SEDERHANA! Bayangkan saja, makanan kalian sehari-harinya hanya nasi putih, ikan sarden, sup miso, dan asinan lemon. Oh, dan ebi furai yang hanya kalian dapat sebulan sekali!—intinya makanan di sini berbeda jauh dengan makanan di _Ra Yellow_ dan _Obelisk Blue_ yang banyak dan berkelas. Lalu, kamar di sini sangat sederhana, hanya ada sebuah kasur bertingkat tiga yang empuknya pas-pasan, sebuah TV yang ukurannya sedang, tiga buah meja belajar, dan sebuah dapur. Belum lagi kalau ada pipa yang bocor dan semacamnya. Keempat, soal _Dorm Leader_. _Dorm Leader Osiris Red Dorm_ sangatlah ANEH! Dia memelihara seekor kucing yang akan terus berkeliaran di _Osiris Red Dorm_. Sebenarnya soal _Dorm Leader_, itu tidak terlalu menjadi masalah, karena masih ada seorang _Dorm Leader_ lagi yang masih cukup normal. Kelima, kalian akan sering kali diintimidasi sebagai murid-murid bergelar _Osiris Red_, terutama oleh murid-murid ber-_level Obelisk Blue_. Tidak jarang kalian akan dilontari kata-kata cacian yang tidak mengenakkan hati dan kalian juga akan dihindari seakan-akan menyentuh kalian itu sangatlah tabu. Kalian akan benar-benar dianggap sebagai _virus_ di _academia_ itu.

Nah, lalu, di sinilah, kisah seorang gadis yang kehilangan semangatnya untuk hidup … dimulai ….

**~XxX~**

"Ini tempat yang akan kita tinggali mulai sekarang."

Di korodir kelas bangunan _Main Campus_, kini seorang lelaki berambut _brunet dual color_ beriris keemasan tengah mendorong kursi roda dengan seorang wanita yang berwajah persis dengannya— hanya saja wanita itu beriris _hazel_—yang duduk di atas kursi roda itu. Lelaki itu mengenakan baju yang terlihat seperti seragam sekolah berwarna hitam dengan paduan garis berwarna keperakan di ujung kerah bajunya, sedangkan gadis yang satunya mengenakan kaos berkerah berwarna hitam dengan _blazer_ merah dan rok berwarna putih. Gadis yang tadi diajak bicara oleh sang lelaki beriris keemasan hanya terdiam sambil menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong saja, tidak menanggapi perkataan lelaki beriris keemasan itu.

"Juu?"

Lelaki beriris keemasan itu memanggil nama sang gadis beriris _hazel _masih sambil mendorong kursi rodanya, memastikan gadis itu mendengar perkataannya.

"Aku mendengarnya, Jei," ucap sang gadis beriris _hazel _dengan nada datar.

Lelaki beriris keemasan itu hanya tersenyum pasrah saja mendengar nada bicara gadis itu. Apa memang tidak mungkin untuk gadis itu bersemangat, walau hanya sedikit?

**~XxX~**

Di sebuah ruangan besar, kini lelaki tadi berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan bersama gadis tadi yang masih duduk di atas kursi roda, menghadap seorang lelaki botak yang duduk di belakang sebuah meja besar dengah wajah serius. Ia lalu menatap kedu orang itu dan melipat tangannya di atas meja.

"Baiklah, aku mengizinkan kalian untuk tinggal di satu kamar," ucap lelaki itu.

Sang lelaki beriris keemasan tersenyum tidak percaya pada lelaki itu. Sang gadis beriris _hazel _masih saja diam di tempatnya seakan tidak mempedulikan apa tujuannya berada di ruangan itu.

"Tetapi, dengan syarat …"

**~XxX~**

"Oi, Manjoume, kau sudah dengar? Katanya kau akan dapat teman sekamar baru," ucap seorang lelaki berseragam_ Ra Yellow_ pada lelaki berseragam _Obelisk Blue_ di depannya.

Lelaki berambut _raven_ berseragam _Obelisk Blue_ itu mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Ia menoleh ke arah lelaki berseragam _Ra Yellow_ itu dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau serius?" tanya lelaki berseragam Obelisk Blue itu dengan nada bingung.

Kini giiran sang lelaki berseragam _Ra Yellow_ itu yang menatap temannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ya, kudengar mereka telat masuk. Memangnya, kau tidak menerima pesan dari Samejima-_Kouchou_?" tanya lelaki berseragam Ra Yellow itu sambil menunjuk _PDA _yang berada di atas meja yang tidak jauh dari sana.

_PDA_ adalah semacam alat komunikasi yang digunakan di _Duel Academia_. Semua anggota _Duel Academia_ pasti akan memiliki _PDA_ untuk mempermudah menerima informasi dari pusat atau berkomunikasi dengan anggota lainnya, entah itu murid ataupun guru.

Lelaki berseragm _Obelisk Blue_ itu menggeleng pelan. Ia lalu berdiri menuju ke arah meja tadi dan mengambil _PDA_ miliknya. Setelah mengutak-ngatik benda itu sebentar, ia lalu menatap ke arah lelaki berseragam _Ra Yellow_ dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kau membuka _PDA_ milikku seenaknya, bukan begitu?" tanya lelaki berseragam _Obelisk Blue_ itu dengan nada tajam.

Sang lelaki berseragam _Ra Yellow_ hanya bisa tersenyum canggung saja sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Ck, dasar, kau ini!" ucap lelaki berseragam Obelisk Blue itu sambil menahan amarahnya.

"_Gomen _…," ucap lelaki berseragam Ra Yellow itu.

Tok! Tok!

Tiba-tiba saja dari pintu kamar terdengar suara ketukan. Lelaki berseragam _Obelisk Blue_ itu lalu meletakkan _PDA_-nya di kantungnya, menuju ke arah pintu, dan membukanya. Lelaki itu sempat tertegun saat melihat siapa yang berada di depan pintu. Kini seorang lelaki berambut _brunet_ dengan mata keemasan berseragam _Obelisk Blue_ berdiri di depan pintu bersama seorang lelaki bermata _hazel _berseragam _Osiris Red_, yang mirip dengan lelaki sebelumnya, duduk di atas kursi roda. Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu mengernyitkan alisnya bingung melihat kedua sosok itu.

"_Dare_?" tanya Jun bingung.

"Kami murid pindahan yang akan menjadi penhuni kamar ini mulai hari ini. Namaku Yuuki Jeiden, dan ini adik kembarku, Yuuki Juudai. Mohon bantuannya mulai sekarang …, Manjoume Jun …?" ucap sang lelaki beriris keemasan, Yuuki Jeiden, sambil tersenyum pada lelaki berambut _raven_ berseragam _Obelisk Blue_ di depannya.

"Ah, _sou ka _…. Namaku Manjoume Jun. Kalau begitu, silahkan, langsung masuk saja," ucap Jun sambil menyingkir dari tempatnya, membiarkan kedua saudara kembar itu masuk.

Jeiden mengangguk pelan, lalu mendorong kursi roda saudara kembarnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar di depannya. Dia sempat sedikit kaget menyadari sosok sang lelaki berseragam _Ra Yellow_ yang kini duduk di atas sofa ruangan itu. Lelaki itu terdiam, lalu tersenyum kecil dan menghampiri kedua kembaran Yuuki itu.

"Ah, kalian penguni baru kamar ini ya? Namaku Misawa Daichi. Aku penghuni _Ra Yellow Dorm_, sekaligus teman dari Manjoume," ucap lelaki itu, Misawa Daichi.

"Ah, kukira kau penghuni kamar ini juga. Namaku Yuuki Jeiden. Ah, dan lelaki adik kembarku, Yuuki Yuuki Juudai," ucap Jeidin sambil melirik sebentar ke arah Juudai yang sejak tadi terdiam dengan ekspresi datar.

Daichi menoleh ke arah Juudai, lalu sedikit membengkokkan kakinya untuk menatap ke arah iris _hazel_ mlik Juudai.

"Ah, Yuuki Juudai ya? Sepertinya kau pendiam," ucap Daichi sambil tersenyum kecil.

Jujur, Jeiden sedkit terkejut karena kedua orang yang baru saja ditemuinya ini tidak bertanya soal Juudai yang duduk di atas kursi roda. Orang yang bertu bertemu dengan Juudai, biasanya akan langsung menyinggung tentang Juudai yang duduk di atas kursi roda.

"Hem, yah, kira-kira begitulah. Ia memang pendiam," ucap Jeiden sambil tersenyum kecil.

Juudai memang hanya menoleh dengan tatapan datar setelah mendengar perkataan Jeiden tadi, tetapi Jeiden tahu, Juudai ingin memprotes kata-katanya tadi. Jeiden hanya tertawa kecil saja melihat reaksi Juudai tadi.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar, Jun lalu menghampiri ketiga orang itu.

"Misawa, bukannya kau berjanji mengajari si kecil itu untuk belajar jam empat sore?" tanya Jun pada Daichi sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Daichi terhenyak kaget menyadari kebenaran pada kata-kata Jun.

"Kau benar! Kalau begitu, aku duluan! Sampai jumpa besok di kelas!"

Daichi lalu melesat pergi dari kamar itu. Jun menghela napas pelan, lalu beranjak mengunci pintu kamar. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah dua saudara kembar di kamar itu.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan barang-barang kalian? Aku sama sekali tidak melihat kalian membawanya," ucap Jun.

Jeiden mengangguk, lalu menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Katanya nanti akan diantarkan kok," ucap Jeiden.

Jun mengangguk pelan, lalu menatap kedua saudara kembar itu secara bergantian.

"Kalau begitu, istirahat saja dulu. Ranjang milik kalian adalah ranjang paling ujung dekat balkoni dan ranjang tengah," ucap Jun.

Jeiden mengangguk, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"_Arigatou_, Manjoume-_kun_," ucap Jeiden.

Jun aku mengangguk kecil saja, lalu duduk di atas sofa dan membaca sebuah buku yang ada di atas sofa. Jaiden hanya menghela napas saja sambil menatap Juudai yang sejak tadi tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Benar-benar …, sejak "kejadian itu", Juudai sangat jarang berbicara panjang lebar. Sebisa mungkin, Juudai pasti akan mengunci mulutnya.

Jeiden mendengus kesal. Akh! Kenapa dirinya jadi seperti orang yang mudah putus asa begini?! Tidak! Ia pasti akan berusaha membuat Juudai kembali seperti semula! Ia akan mengembalikan Juudai menjadi dirinya sebelum "kejadian itu"! Ia akan memberikan keberanian untuk Juudai!

**~XxX~**

Keesokan harinya, di koridor kelas, tampak Jeiden sedang mendorong kursi roda Juudai. Seperti biasa, Juudai hanya berwajah datar. Suasana hening, sampai …

"Apa kau tidak lelah mengurusiku terus …?" tanya Juudai tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan.

"Eh?"

Jeiden sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan kembarannya. Ia lalu perlahan tersenyum kecil dan mengelus kepala Juudai.

"Tidak akan. Kau saudara satu-satunya yang kupunya. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Mana mungkin hanya karena hal seperti ini aku lelah mengurusimu. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa kau kuat kalau harus tinggal bersamaku dengan posisi seperti ini?" tanya Jeiden.

Juudai terdiam sejenak, lalu ia menengok ke arah Jeiden dan mengangguk pelan. Juudai kembali menoleh lurud ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Lagi-lagi hening, sampai lagi-lagi Juudai memecah keheningan.

"Apa kau akan senang, kalau aku kembali ceria …?" tanya Juudai dengan nada datar.

Jeiden mengernyitkan alisnya. Mengerti maksud perkataan Juudai, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja. Kakak macam apa yang tidak akan senang jalau adiknya ceria," ucap Jeiden sambil tersenyum tipis.

Juudai terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Jeiden dengan tatapan datar. Kedua iris keemasan Jeiden melebar takjub saat melihat futago-nya perlahan tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan melakukannya, untukmu," ucap Juudai dengan nada ceria.

Jeiden menghentikan langkahnya saking terkejutnya. Juudai mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"_Doushita no_, Jei?" tanya Juudai heran.

Jeiden tersentak kaget, ia lalu tersenyum canggung dan berusha mencari alasan untuk pertanyaan Juudai.

"A-ah, _nandemonai_! Aku hanya bingung di mana letak ruang kelas ki … ta …?"

Jeiden terdiam begitu melirik ke sampingnya. Bingung, Juudai ikut menoleh ke samping. Jeiden lalu tersenyum kecil dan menoleh ke arah Juudai.

"Nah, Juudai …"-membelokkan kursi roda Juudai menghadap ke arah ruangan di sebelah mereka-"selamat datang di kehidupan baru kita …."

**~XxX~**

"AKU PINJAM CATATANMU, EDO!"

Seorang lelaki bersurai biru _aqua_ berseragam _Osiris Red_ kini merampas sebuah buku tulis yang dipegang oleh seorang gadis bersurai perak dan buru-buru menyalin tulisan yang ada di buku itu ke buku yang ada di atas meja. Sang gadis bersurai perak dengan seragam _Senior Obelisk Blue_ itu langsung memprotes kelakuan temannya itu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau ini, bisa-bisanya tidak membuat tugas dan mencontek di saat seperti ini! Apalagi ini tugas dari Chronos!" ucap gadis berambut perak itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sang lelaki berambut _aqua_ tidak mempedulikan perkataan temannya dan masih terus menyalin dengan gelisah. Dirinya bersyukur karena kali ini tugas dari gurunya yang bernama Chronos itu hanya satu nomor, walau dengan jawaban yang agak menyusahkan. Sang gadis bersurai perak buru-buru menepuk pundak temannya begitu menyadari seorang lelaki berambut _blond_ panjang dengan wajah unik masuk ke kelas mereka. Lelaki bersurai _aqua_ itu langsung mempercepat tangannya untuk menulis, lalu menutup dan mengembalikan buku yang dipegangnya kepada pemiliknya. Lelaki berambut _blond _tadi, sang guru, duduk di belakang meja guru, lalu menatap ke arah murid-murid-nya.

"Selamat pagi. Hari ini kita akan kedatangan teman baru _no ne_," ucap sang sensei dengan aksen bicara Italianya yang khas.

Semua murid langsung menatap ke arah sensei mereka dengan tatapan penasaran. Baru saja sang sensei akan kembali bicara, Juudai dan Jeiden sudah memasuki ruang kelas itu. Sang sensei tersenyum senang melihat kedatangan kedua Yuuki bersaudara itu.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali _na no ne_. Aku bersyukur kalian tidak kesulitan menemukan ruangan kelas ini _no ne_. Kalian, kemarilah," ucapnya sambil berdiri dan mengisyaratkan Juudai dan Jeiden beranjak ke sebelahnya.

Jeiden lalu beranjak menuju ke sebelah sang sensei sambil mendorong kursi roda Juudai.

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian pada teman sekelas kalian _no ne_," ucap Chronos.

Jeiden mangangguk, lalu menoleh ke arah teman-teman sekelas barunya.

"Namaku Yuuki Jeiden. Mohon bantuannya. Lalu—"

Sebelum Jeiden sempet menyelesaikan perkataannya dan memperkenalkan Juudai, Juudai sudah memotong perkataan kembarannya.

"Namaku Yuuki Juudai, adik kembar dari Jeiden. Mohon bantuannya," ucap Juudai sambil tersenyum kecil.

Wajah semua lelaki di kelas itu langsung memerah begitu melihat senyuman Juudai.

_Dia lelaki asli?_ Kira-kira itu yang ada di pikiran mereka.

BRAK!

"AAAH!"

Semua orang langsung menoleh ke arah sang lelaki berambut _aqua_ tadi begitu ia memukul meja, berdiri, dan berteriak kaget. Gadis bersurai perak di sebelahnya hanya bisa melipat tangannya di depan dada, berusaha menahan malu karena teriakan temannya itu.

"A-a-a-a-a-_ANIKI_!" seru lelaki itu kaget sambil menunjuk Juudai dengan tangan bergetar tidak percaya.

Juudai hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah bingung, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar kepada lelaki bersurai aqua dan gadis bersurai perak itu.

"Oh! Oi, Shou, Edo! Lama tidak bertemu!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah lelaki tadi, Marufuji Shou, dan wanita di sebelahnya, Edo Phoenix.

Edo hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saja, menahan malu karena ia dan Shou diperhatikan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

"_Baka no Shou _…," gumam gadis itu kesal.

Di tempat duduknya, Jun hanya bisa terdiam sambil melipat tangannya. Daichi menatap temannya itu dengan tatapan bingung, lalu ia beralih menatap gadis berambut dark blonde di sebelah kirinya yang kini duduk bertopang dagu sambil menatap kedua orang di depan ruangan dengan tatapan tertarik. Daichi hanya bisa menghela napas saja melihat kelakuan kedua orang temannya itu.

**~XxX~**

"_ANIKIII_! Kalian pindah ke mana saat kelas 2 SMP?!" seru Shou sambil memeluk Juudai erat-erat.

Juudai hanya bisa tersenyum canggung saja sambil menatap saudara kembarnya yang hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah, dan Edo yang hanya terdiam di tempatnya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, berusaha meminta bantuan.

"A-_ano_, i-itu, terpaksa …. _Tou-san_ mengajak kami pindah ke Amerika karena alasan pekerjaan," ucap Juudai agak canggung.

Edo lalu menatap ke arah Jeiden sambil menunjuk Juudai. Mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Edo, Jeiden hanya tersenyum miris saja.

"Yah, kau tau, trauma kecelakaan," bisik Jeiden.

Edo lalu melirik seragam Juudai, lalu menatap Jeiden dengan tatapan tajam. Jeiden hanya tersenyum canggung saja sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Konsekuensi tinggal sekamar. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri," ucap Jeiden.

Edo mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Edo tersentak kaget begitu merasakan sebuah tangan besar tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Edo, Shou?"

Edo, Shou, Juudai, dan Jeiden menoleh ke belakang Edo. Kini seorang lelaki berambut _brunet_ yang tampak lebih tua dari mereka berseragam _Obelisk Blue Senior_ yang menepuk pundak Edo barusan dan seorang lelaki berambut_ teal_ berseragam sama yang tampak seumur dengan lelaki tadi berdiri di belakang Edo.

"Fubuki! Jangan membuatku kaget!" ucap Edo kesal.

Lelaki berambut brunet bernama Tenjouin Fubuki itu hanya tertawa saja sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Edo.

"_Hai hai_. Maaf, _Koi_," ucap Fubuki pada Edo.

"_Onii-san_, Fubuki-_san_, kalian sedang apa?" tanya Shou sambil menunjuk kedua orang yang baru datang itu.

"Kami mendengar ada murid baru, dan seperti biasa, Fubuki dengan rasa sangat ingin tahu yang sangat tinggi datang dan ingin melihat murid baru itu," ucap lelaki berambut _teal_ itu, kakak lelakidari Shou.

Edo lalu menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan bingung. Untuk apa Ryou ikut dengan Fubuki? Biasanya Ryou tidak akan peduli walau Fubuki sudah merengek-rengek untuk menemaninya entah ke mana. Ryou lalu menatap wanita berambut perak itu begitu menyadari ia menatapnya.

"Aku seorang prefek, jadi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Fubuki yang ceroboh mengacau," ucap Ryou.

Edo hanya mengangguk paham, walau ia tidak sepenuhnya percaya pada lelaki yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu. Fubuki lalu berjalan menghampiri Juudai dan Jeiden sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, kalian murid pindahan itu ya? Namaku Tenjouin Fubuki, kakak kelas kalian. Yang di belakang itu Marufuji Ryou, Kakak lelaki dari Shou. Nama kalian?" ucap Fubuki pada kedua kembaran itu.

"Namaku Yuuki Jeiden," ucap Jeiden.

"Namaku Yuuki Juudai, adik kembar dari Jeiden," ucap Juudai.

Fubuki tersenyum lebar, lalu berkata, "Kalau begitu, selamat datang di _Duel Academia_."

Juudai dan Jeiden mengangguk, lalu tersenyum pada Fubuki.

Jeiden melirik ke arah Juudai yang kini juga menatapnya. Senyum Juudai semakin melebar. Ya, wajah Juudai memang terlihat senang, tetapi Jeiden merasa, ada sesuatu yang kurang dari Juudai …. Ia tidak benar-benar tersenyum dengan tulus ….

**~XxX~**

Setelah kembali ke kamar, Juudai sama sekali tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Jeiden menatap saudaranya dengan tatapan prihatin. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Juudai? Sebenarnya Jeiden ingin bertanya pada Juudai, hanya saja tiba-tiba ia medapat pesan dari sang kepala sekolah _academia_ untuk datang ke ruangannya dan mengurus data-data miliknya dan Juudai.

Juudai kini sendirian terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Pikirannya penuh, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk meringankan pikirannya.

"Yuuki Juudai?"

Juudai menoleh ke arah asal suara yang memanggil namanya. Dirinya kini melihat Jun memasuki kamar dan kini sedang menutup pintu kamar. Juudai hanya menghela napas panjang, lalu menatap ke arah yang berlawanan dengan posisi lelaki berambut_ raven_ itu sekarang.

"Ke mana kembaranmu?" tanya Jun sambil menghampiri sang pemilik iris _hazel _itu.

Juudai hanya terdiam saja sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Kesal karena tidak dijawab, Jun lalu menarik lengan Juudai, refleks Juudai langsung menoleh dan menatap Jun dengan tatapan kaget.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kemarin kau hanya diam saja, tadi saat pelajaran kau bersikap ceria, dan sekarang kau kembali menjadi makhluk bisu seperti ini?" tanya Jun kesal.

Juudai menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jun dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ini bukan urusan Jun, jadi ia tidak akan mejawab. Jun menghela napas pelan, lalu duduk di atas ranjang Juudai.

"Kau aneh," ucap Jun.

Juudai menatap Jun dengan tatapan bingung. Ia lalu perlahan berusaha mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di sebelah Jun dan menatap lelaki itu.

"Jei yang menyuruhmu bicara padaku 'kan?" tanya Juudai dengan nada datar.

Jun tersentak kaget, lalu menatap Juudai dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Jun bingung.

Juudai menghela napas pelan, lalu menatap Jun dengan tatapan agak lelah.

"Aku kembarannya, aku tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya," ucap Juudai.

Jun masih menatap Juudai dengan tatapan tidak percaya, lalu perlahan tatapan melembut. Jun perlahan tersenyum kecil.

"Ia itu saudara yang sangat baik. Ia sangat peduli padamu," ucap Jun.

Juudai hanya terdiam, lalu perlahan menggegeleng pelan. Jun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Ia hanya kasihan padaku. Pasti ia sebenarnya merasa terbeban dengan keadaanku," ucap Juudai dengan nada datar.

Jun terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan Juudai. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berbicara begitu tentang saudara kembar yang selalu memperhatikan dan mengurusinya?

"Jeiden …, pasti kesal padaku karena aku terus bersikap seenaknya …," ucap Juudai.

Jun terdiam. Nada bicara Juudai memang masih datar, tetapi suaranya terdengar sedikit serak. Apa ia … sedih …?

"Aku memang merepotkan dan suka seenaknya …," ucap Juudai.

Perlahan, setitik mutiara bening mulai keluar dari sepasang iris _hazel_ miliknya. Jun tertegun sambil menatap Juudai. Juudai … menangis …?

"… Tetapi …, tetapi …, aku sebenarnya …."

Juudai terdiam, suara isakan mulai terdengar di ruangan itu. Juudai sudah tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Benar-benar memalukan …. Bagaimana bisa ia menangis di depan orang yang baru dikenalnya selama sehari?

Tiba-tiba saja, Juudai merasakan sebuah lengan memeluk tubuhnya. Kedua meta _hazel_ Juudai melebar kaget. Ia lalu mendongak untuk menatap lelaki yang memeluknya.

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan," ucap Jun.

Mulai merasa tenang, Juudai lalu mengehentikan isakannya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada lelaki itu. Perlahan, Juudai mulai membuka matanya dan menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku sebenarnya … melakukan semua ini sebenarnya hanya karena … aku tidak ingin Jei meninggalkanku …. Dengan bersikap seenaknya, Jeiden pasti akan menurutiku dan hanya mengurusiku, setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiranku …," ucap Juudai dengan nada lirih.

Jun hanya terdiam. Bukannya tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tetapi ia ingin membiarkan Juudai mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya.

"Bahkan aku pernah menyuruhnya menolak gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Jei. Aku tidak ingin ada gadis lain selain aku yang mendapat perhatian Jei …, sangat tidak mau …," ucap Juudai sambil memejamkan kedua matanya kencang-kencang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jun mengernyitkan alisnya. Apa maskud Juudai dengan … gadis lain …? Walau kebingungan, tetapi Jun masih memilih untuk tidak bicara. Juudai perlahan tertawa. Ia terus tertawa. Bukan, bukan tawa senang, tetapi tawa miris sekaligus merendahkan …, merendahkan dirinya sendiri ….

"Ahahaha! Aku benar-benar … payah …. Tidak aneh kalau Jei membenciku …," ucap Juudai dengan nada pasrah.

Kedua iris _onyx_ Jun melebar karena kaget. Baru saja ia ingin membuka mulutnya, membalas perkataan Juudai tetapi …

BRAK!

… pintu kamar sudah didobrak duluan oleh seseorang ….

Jun dan Juudai terbelalak kaget, lalu menoleh ke arah pintu. Kini terlihat Jeiden berjalan memasuki kamar dengan wajah kesal, menghampiri kedua orang yang sejak tadi sudah berada di dalam kamar.

"J-Jei …?" panggil Juudai dengan nada tidak percaya.

Jeiden lalu berdiri di depan kedua orang itu, lalu menarik tangan Juudai dengan kasar. Juudai hanya bisa meringis dan bergetar sambil menahan air matanya. Jun langsung berdiri dari tempatnya, berusaha melerai kedua kembaran itu.

"Kau selama ini menganggap diriku seperti apa?!" seru Jeiden kesal.

Kedua iris keemasan lelaki bersurai brunet dual color itu kini menyiratkan amarah yang sangat mendalam. Juudai hanya bsa terbelalak kaget mendengar perkataan Jeiden. Dirinya tertegun, sementara Jun langsung diam. Dalam hatinya, ia panik, apa yang akan dilakukan Jeiden setelah ini?!

"_Kotaeru_, Juudai!" seru Jeiden dengan nada memaksa.

Juudai menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu perlahan membuka mulutnya.

"F-_futago_ …?" ucap Juudai takut-takut dengan nada ragu.

"Itu benar! Kau tahu akan hal itu! Tetapi, kenapa?! Kenapa …?"

Jeiden menundukkan kepalanya, sementara Juudai hanya bisa menatap kembarannya itu dengan tatapan prihatin,

"Kalau kau memang menganggapku kembaranmu, saudaramu, kenapa …? Kenapa kau menganggapku selama ini hanya kasihan padamu dan terpaksan mengurusimu? Kenapa, Juudai …?" tanya Jeiden dengan lirih.

Juudai terdiam. Ia mulai merasa bersalah kepada kembarannya. Jun hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya, membiarkan kedua kembaran itu menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"… Aku selama ini menuruti semua permintaanmu, bukan karena terpaksa …. Aku hanya ingin kau memiliki keberanian untuk menghadapi traumamu. Tetapi kurasa … semua itu sia-sia sa—"

Perkataan Jeiden terhenti begitu ia merasakan sepasang tangan memegang kedua pergelangan tangannya. Jeiden menatap keda iris hazel milik Juudai dengan kedua iris keemasan miliknya. Juudai tersenyum kecil, lalu ia perlahan menarik tangan kedua pergelangan Jeiden, berusaha untuk berdiri. Jun terbelalak kaget. Apan yang dilakukan Juudai?! Ia berusaha berdiri?! Tetapi bagaimana kalau ia … terjatuh …?

"J-Juudai?" tanya Jeiden dengan nada kaget.

Senyum Juudai melebar, ia kini menatap lembut ke arah kembarannya itu.

"Aku sudah tidak ragu lagi, Jei …. Kau telah memberi keberanian padaku, maka aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu …," ucap Juudai dengan nada lembut.

Juudai terus menarik tangan Jeiden dan berusaha berdiri dengan kakinya yang agak kaku karena ama tak digunakan. Dirinya sempat sempoyongan dan hamper terjatuh karena tidak biasa menggunakan kedua kakinya, sampai akhirnya ia berdiri tegap dengan sempurna. Jun tertegun melihat Juudai. Juudai yang selama ini duduk di kursi roda … bisa berdiri hanya dengan sekali coba …? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"_Sumanai_, aku sempat berpikiran buruk tentangmu tadi. Aku … hanya takut kalau kau sebenarnya kesal dan merasa terbeban denganku …, sangat takut …. Tetapi kini aku yakin, kau benar-benar menyayangiku …. Terima kasih, karena kau sudah setia menemaniku dan bersedia menghadapi semua sikap egoisku …," ucap Juudai.

Perlahan, lelehan mutiara bening mengalir dari iris keemasan Jeiden. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya kencang-kencang dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, kau tidak egois …. Kau hanya takut, karena itu kau bersikap seperti itu …," ucap Jeiden sambil menghapus air matanya.

Juudai tersenyum lembut, lalu menatap Jun. Jun terlonjak kaget saat Juudai menatapnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Juudai tersenyum tulus pada Jun. lalu berkata, "Terima kasih, berkatmu juga aku bisa mengeluarkan semua isi hatiku._ Sankyuu_, Manjoume …."

Jun hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu menjulurkan tangannya, mengacak-ngacak rambut Juudai.

"Ya, tetapi kau harus menjelaskan semua yang ingin kutanyakan padamu nanti, _okay_?"

Juudai mengangguk kecil. Ya, banyak yang harus ia jelaskan. Juudai lalu menoleh ke arah Jeiden. Mereka berdua lalu terssenyum kecil. Juudai lalu kembali menoleh ke arah Jun, mereka bertiga lalu tertawa bersama-sama. Lega rasanya, semua masalah selesai.

**~XxX~**

"Yuuki Juudai! Yuuki Jeiden! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian membolos kali ini!"

Ryou kini mengejar kedua kembaran Yuuki yang kini sedang berlarian di dalam hutan. Mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak. Setelah agak lama berlari, Ryou akhirnya kehilangan jejak mereka berdua. Ia mendengus kesal, lalu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sosok kedua orang itu. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Ryou tersentak kaget, lalu menoleh ke belakangnya. Ia lalu mendapati sosok Edo yang kini menahan tawa di belakangnya.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Sudah lama mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama dengan ceria seperti itu," ucap Edo.

Ryou menghela napas pelan, lalu mengangguk pasrah. Edo tersenyum kecil sambil menerawang ke arah hutan. Benar-benar, akhirnya, Juudai kembali ceria dan mengeluarkan keberaniannya. Sudahl lama sekali ia tidak melihat teman baiknya itu tertawa gembira dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam seperti itu.

Edo tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah tangan menarik pergelangan tangan kanannya. Edo lalu menoleh ke arah sang pelaku, Ryou.

"Karena aku sudah menurutimu dengan membiarkan mereka, kau harus menemaniku mengawas sekarang," ucap Ryou sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Edo hanya mendengus kesal saja. Edo menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya ia harus siap-siap menerima ocehan pacarnya, Fubuki nanti. Ah, ya, Ryou memang rival cinta dari Fubuki yang merupakan pacar dari Edo, tidak aneh kalau Ryou selalu berusaha mendekati gadis berambut perak itu bagaimanapun caranya.

Ini pasti akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang …, setidaknya bagi seorang Edo Phoenix ….

**~XxX~**

Di pantai, terlihat Juudai dan Jeiden kini duduk di di atas pasir putih pantai tersebut sambil menatap ke arah lautan.

"Hei, Jei …."

Jeiden menoleh ke arah cerminan dirinya sambil tersenyum kecil. Juudai masih menatap lurus ke depan sambil tersenyum.

"_Sankyuu_ …," ucap Juudai.

Jeiden mengernyitkan alisnya. Juudai berterima kasih kepadanya? Tetapi untuk apa?

"Terima kasih sudah bersabar mengurusiku selama ini. Aku tahu, pasti sulit mengurusiku. Aku ini seenaknya, egois, dan pengecut, tetapi kau masih saja mau mendampingiku, _sankyuu_," ucap Juudai sambil menoleh ke arah Jeiden dan tersenyum tulus.

Jeiden tersenyum, lalu mengelus kepala saudaranya. Ia benar-benar senang ketika melihat Juudai tersenyum. Syukurlah, perjuangannya selama ini membuahkan hasil. Akhirnya Juudai … berani untuk mengeluarkan keberaniannya ….

Sebenarnya, Juudai sudah bisa berjalan sejak setahun lalu, tetapi karena ia takut, ia tidak ingin menapakkan kakinya di tanah dan berusaha berjalan. Ia takut sekali kalau ternyata ia masih belum bisa berjalan, dan selamanya tidak bisa berjalan. Jeidenlah yang selama ini terus berusaha memberikan keberanian untuk Juudai. Ia yang terus setia menemani saudara kembarnya itu setiap saat. Juudai terus-terusan ketakutan untuk berjalan. Dirinya selalu teringat saat pertama kali ia bangun setelah kecelakaan itu. Saat itu … ia sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan kakinya …. Hal ini lama-lama membuat Juudai terus-terusan berpikir negatif. Ia terus berpikir Jeiden bersikap seperti itu hanya karena kasihan padanya, dan setelah ia dapat berjalan, Jeiden akan meninggalkannya sendiri, karena itulah Juudai berhenti bersikap ceria dan menjadi pendiam. Ia pikir dengan begitu, Jeiden hanya akan memikirkannya dan membuang pikiran untuk mencari gadis lain. Ia berpikir dengan begitu Jeiden hanya akan memikirkannya, menjadi gadis satu-satunya yang dipikirkan oleh Jeiden. Gadis? Ya, Juudai adalah perempuan, hanya saja ia menyamar menjadi lelaki agar kepala sekolah mengizinkannya tinggal sekamar dengan Jeiden. Tentu saja Jun sudah tahu semuanya, ia sudah menceritakannya pada Jun, setelah kejadian saat itu.

"Juudai, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," ucap Jeiden sambil menatap Juudai.

"Tanya apa?" tanya Juudai sambil meanikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Boleh 'kan aku mencari pacar?" tanya Jeiden dengan nada iseng.

Juudai terlonjak kaget, lalu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Jeiden masih saja mengembangkan sebuah senyuman iseng di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudnya?!" tanya Juudai kesal dengan nada protes.

Kini giliran Jeiden melipat tangannya di depan dada dan mengeluarkan protesnya.

"Habis, kau asyik-asyikan punya pacar, apalagi sampai sekamar, sedangkan aku malah menjomblo karena terus memikirkanmu," protes Jeiden dengan nada sedikit usil.

Juudai mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Ha? Pacar? Sekamar? Maksud Jeiden apa? Juudai melipat tangannya di depan dada dan berusaha berpikir. Matanya melebar begitu mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh kembarannya.

"A-APA?! AKU DAN MANJOUME BUKAN PACAR!" seru Juudai dengan wajah memerah.

Jeiden menggembungkan pipinya mendengar jawaban saudara kembarnya.

"Bohong! Aku melihat kalian sembat berpelukan sebelum aku masuk ke kamar waktu itu!" ucap Jeiden dengan nada menuduh.

Juudai tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Jeiden yang mirip dengan anak kecil. Ya ampun, seingatnya Jeiden lebih tua darinya, walau tidak sambil sejam.

"Ahaha! Kau ini, tenang saja, aku dan Manjoume tidak pacaran! Ia waktu itu berusaha menenangkanku dan membantu meringankan bebanku," ucap Juudai sambil tersenyum kecil.

Juudai lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah langit. Ya, ia ingat, Jun saat itu banyak membantunya. Jika tidak ada Jun, mungkin sampai sekarang Juudai masih duduk di atas kursi roda dan menjadi si bisu yang terus-terusan bersikap egois karena ketakutan dan kepengcutannya.

Jeiden terdiam menatap kembarannya yang kini asyik menatap lurus ke arah langit. Juudai bodoh …, salah …, Juudai terlalu polos …. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau saat ini dirinya tengah merasakan perasaan yang lain dari perasaan ingin berteman dan bersahabat pada teman sekamar mereka. Jujur, sebenarnya Jeiden agak kesal pada Jun, karena ia sebentar lagi pasti akan mengambil kembarannya, tetapi Jeiden sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk melarang Jun. Toh merekavberdua memiliki perasaan yang sama. Ya, memang kedua orang itu masih membantah, tetapi Jeiden tidak bisa dibohongi. Mata kedua orang teman sekamarnya itu sengat jelas berkata lain.

Jeiden hanya tersenyum kecil. Sebelum Juudai memiliki seseorang yang mampu melindunginya selain dirinya, Jeiden akan terus menemaninya …, selalu …, setidaknya sampai orang itu muncul ….

"Aku … mencabut perkataanku barusan …," ucap Jeiden.

"Perkataan yang mana?" tanya Juudai, masih sambil menatap ke langit dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku membatalkan niatku mencari pacar. Aku akan menemanimu, setidaknya sampai kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang pantas untukmu dan sembuh dari _Brother Complex_-mu," ucap Jeiden sambil tertawa kecil.

Juudai menggembungkan pipinya kesal sambil menatap kembarannya. Sepertinya ia aga tersinggung karena kalimat terakhir Jeiden.

"Diam! Kau juga _Sister Complex_!" seru Juudai sambil menjulurkan lidahnya layaknya anak kecil.

Jeiden masih tertawa, sambl mengacak-ngacak rambut Juudai.

"Iya, maaf," ucap Jeiden.

Jeiden berhenti tertawa. Mereka berdua lalu menatap lurus ke arah matahari terbenam sambil tersenyum.

"Aku selalu di sini, untukmu …, karena aku menyayangimu …, sangat …, dan aku akan mengatakannya berkali-kali jika kau menginginkannya …," ucap Jeiden.

Juudai tertegun. Ia menatap saudara kembarnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

_Terima kasih atas kesetiaan dan keberanian yang kau berikan …._

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**Japanese:**

_**Kouchou**_**: Kepala sekolah**

_**Gomen**_**: Maaf**

_**Dare**_**: Siapa**

_**Sou ka**_**: Begitu/Aku mengerti**

_**Arigatou**_**: Terima kasih**

_**Doushita no**_**: Ada apa**

_**Nandemonai**_**: Tidak apa-apa**

_**Aniki**_**: Kakak laki-laki paling tua (Di sini, Shou memanggil Juudai dengan panggilan aniki karena ia menghormati Juudai. Ia tidak memanggil dengan aneki walaupun ia tahu Juudai wanita karena Juudai itu tomboy dan tidak suka panggilan yang berbau terlalu "cewek")**

_**Baka no Shou**_**: Shou bodoh**

_**Tou-san**_**: Ayah**

_**Hai hai**_**: Baik baik**

_**Koi**_**: Cinta, biasanya digunakan untuk panggilan orang kepada seseorang yang mempunya status pacaran dengannya atau lebih**

_**Onii-san**_**/**_**Nii-san**_**: Kakak laki-laki**

_**Kotaeru**_**: Jawab**

_**Futago**_**: Kembaran**

_**Sumanai**_**: Maaf**

_**Sankyuu**_**: Terima kasih**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Yey! Akhirnya **_**fic**_** ini selesai juga! Yah, maklum, kemaren sempet sering banget mentok, makanya hari terakhir **_**deadline**_** lomba baru selesai. **_**Gomen**_**~! Saya membuat fic ini untuk meramaikan ulang tahun **_**Suka Duka Author**_**! Semoga makin kece ya buat **_**Suka Duka Author**_**! Sebenernya saya gak yakin sih kalau _fic_ ini sejalan sama tema yang saya pake. Oke, akhir kata, maaf atas semua kesalahan yang ada di dalam **_**fic**_** ini! **_**Thanks for reading**_**!**


End file.
